militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Angelo Cerica
| birth_place = Alatri, Kingdom of Italy | death_date = | death_place = Rome, Italian Republic | party = Christian Democratic Party of Italy | branch = Carabinieri | serviceyears = 1906 - 1951 | rank = Corps General | commands = Carabinieri | battles = World War I Second Italo-Abyssinian War World War II | awards =Order of the Crown of Italy Colonial Order of the Star of Italy Order of the Knights of Malta (Commander) Order of Saints Maurice and Lazarus Golden Cross of Miliatary Service Silver Medal of Military Valor War Merit Cross Silver War Merit Medal Medal of Freedom with Silver Palm }} Angelo Cerica (September 30, 1885 - April 11, 1961) was an Italian general and senator. Biography Early life Born to Pietro Felice and Luisa Villa in Alatri, Cerica attended the Conti-Gentili Lyceum in his native town and later entered a military academy. At September 1906, he was commissioned as a second lieutenant and joined the 74th Infantry Regiment, being promoted to full lieutenant on June 1909. During June 1912, he was transferred to the Carabinieri Corps. Cerica participated in World War I, attaining the rank of captain in October 1916. At September 1920, he was further promoted to major and became a lieutenant colonel in February 1927. During the Second Italo-Abyssinian War, Cerica was appointed commander of the Carabinieri Legion in Asmara, an office he held from September 1936 to June 1939. In 10 January 1939 he was promoted to colonel. Due to exceptional merit, he received the rank of brigadier general on June 19 that year, becoming the chief of Carabinieri forces in Italian East Africa. He served in the same capacity in Italian North Africa from July 1940 until February 1941. Cerica was posted back to Italy, attained the rank of Divisional General in 22 June 1942 and was made commander of the 4th Carabinieri Podgora Detachment.Italian Biographical Dictionary: Angelo Cerica. treccani.it. Anti-Mussolini plot When General Azolino Hazon, commander of the Carabinieri Corps, was killed in a bombing during 19 July 1943, Cerica was called to replace him, although he formally assumed his responsibilities only on 23 July. He had been approved by General Vittorio Ambrosio after the latter ascertained that Cerica would cooperate with the anti-Benito Mussolini faction, the members of which were planning to depose the Duce. Cerica organized Mussolini's arrest after his interview with King Victor Emmanuel III in Villa Savoia, at 25 July, and directed his forces to prevent riots in the capital. He was promoted to Corps General on August 8.Edwin P. Hoyt. Mussolini's Empire: The Rise and Fall of the Fascist Vision. John Wiley & Sons (1994). ISBN 978-0-471-59151-1. Page 223.Roy Domenico. Remaking Italy in the 20th Century. Rowman & Littlefield (2002). ISBN 978-0-8476-9637-6. Page 91. Later years In September 9, a day after the Badoglio Proclamation prompted the Germans to invade Italy, Cerica led a battalion of cadets in battle against the enemy on the Via Ostiensis, and was defeated. Being sought by the occupation authorities, he went into hiding on September 11 and joined a partisans unit in Abruzzo. He participated in their actions until the liberation of the area. Afterwards, Cerica headed a department in the Italian Co-Belligerent Army's General Staff until the war's end. He then commanded the military forces in Emilia-Romagna for a month, leaving his post in June 1945.Association of Italian Partisans: Angelo Cerica. anpi.it. Cerica served as the President of the Supreme Military Court from May 1947 to September 1951. He was also a Member of the Senate for the Christian Democracy Party in the First, Second and Third Legislatures of Parliament.Members of the I Legislature: Angelo Cerica. senato.it.Members of the II Legislature: Angelo Cerica. senato.it.Members of the III Legislature: Angelo Cerica. senato.it. References External links *Angelo Cerice on carabinieri.it. Category:1885 births Category:1961 deaths Category:People from the Province of Frosinone Category:Italian military personnel of World War I Category:Italian military personnel of World War II Category:Italian resistance members Category:Italian generals Category:Senators of the Republic of Italy Category:Christian Democracy (Italy) politicians Category:Recipients of the Order of the Crown of Italy Category:Recipients of the Order of Saints Maurice and Lazarus Category:Recipients of the Silver Medal of Military Valor Category:Recipients of the War Merit Cross (Italy) Category:Recipients of the Medal of Freedom Category:Knights of Malta Category:20th-century Italian politicians